kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Samphati
Jatayu (sister/deceased) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 2-103 }} Samphati is a rakshasa from the Garuda clan. She joins Sagara's crew in order to aid in the attack on Rindhallow. She is the first 5th-stage rakshasa to make an appearance in the webtoon. Appearance Samphati appears as a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and lime-colored, empty eyes. Her only visible sura trait is her right foot, which is a red claw. She wears a ruffled short black dress, a red sandal on her left foot, red drop-shaped earrings, and two roses with black feathers in her hair. Her Garuda wings are the same color as her hair. At least one sura has said that she could easily be mistaken for a nastika. In sura form, Samphati appears as an enormous humanoid. She has a pink spindly mask covering her face and spines of the same color jutting out of her back. A small tuft of black feathers cover her chest, but she is naked from the waist down. Her feet are red claws, similar to her right foot in human form, and her shins are covered in pink armor. A spiky, oblong black claw floats beside her, from which she can fire transcendentals. Personality She does not talk much and willingly obeys Akasha. She seems to not care much about others, showing no reaction to the talk of other rakshasas and casually breaking Maruna's arm. She shows no obvious emotions, only slightly scowling when Maruna mentions the name Jatayu. This could be due to her stunted emotional capacity that resulted from her abnormally-fast development to 5th stage. She is, however, respectful to her superiors, and has even bowed to Sagara in deference to her. Skills and Abilities She has a teleport skill she uses to show up when Akasha calls for her, and when taking her leave from Maruna when she leaves to search for Yuta. She also possesses a tremendous amount of physical strength, since she could easily overpower Maruna in his 3rd stage and cause the side of a mountain to collapse with a single step. She is also able to suppress her strength, temporarily fooling Yuta into thinking she could be an upani. As a 5th-stage rakshasa, she does not require food to recover her vigor, and she is able to beat Maruna for months at a time before her vigor runs out. She also used recovery transcendentals to "repair" Maruna during his "training" so she could continue to beat him without any need to stop for him to regenerate. She has extremely keen eyesight, to the point that she was able to search for Yuta's location on the surface of the planet from her vantage point in space. Notes * She holds the record as the quickest-developing rakshasa out of all the clans. She reached 5th stage in a mere 5000 years. * Her sibling died at the same time Yuta took on the alias Jatayu and joined the Garuda clan. * If her right foot were normal, she would be 168cm tall. She wears a high heel to compensate for the longer sura-part foot. * For a while in Season 2, it was only speculated that Akasha is Samphati's mother, but it was finally confirmed in Ep.2-167. Plot History 300 years previous to the Cataclysm (around the year D700), Samphati lost her sibling Jatayu and developed to 5th stage out of her wish for revenge. She used a god-level item of Kali's known to suras as the Pledge Token to develop. However, as Kali's items are known to have negative side-effects, the rushed growth resulted in her becoming somewhat mentally and emotionally lacking. In the year N1, Maruna is entrusted to her by Akasha to make him develop to 4th stage in under four years. Season 2 Chapter 26: Outsider Maruna recalls the period of time, beginning in the year N1, when Samphati was given the task to make him develop to 4th stage within the next four years. She starts by breaking his arm, and proceeds to make his life hell. This is the episode that explains her quick growth to 5th stage. As Maruna's flashback continues, his beatings from Samphati last over a month before she needs to pause to restore her vigor. During one of these lulls, he tries to start a conversation and asks her if her wings are black like the feathers in her hair. She explains that they are her dead sister's feathers. When he tries to ask who was responsible, she cuts him short and begins the next round of beatings. As the Ananta rakshasas wait near the gate, Riagara reveals to the rest of her group that their new ally being called by Sagara will not need to eat to recover vigor. Chapter 27: Last Stand/Last Resort As Sagara awaits Samphati's arrival at the gate, God Kubera warns her that she's playing with fire, but she retorts that Samphati doesn't kill without reason, plus they have something on her to keep her under their control, in a similar way that Kubera controls Gandharva. Maruna tells Yuta that he has very little time left to find Kalavinka and open a portal to the sura realm to revive their father, because someone will be coming for Yuta soon who will show him no mercy. Sagara grins as Samphati arrives through the gate. Chapter 28: Emergency/Flight As Yuta comtemplates going to Atera to pay a visit to Agni, Samphati appears behind him. As Yuta tries to talk to her, assuming she is a weaker sura, she only stares back silently. When Maruna arrives and shouts out her name, she quickly approaches Yuta, taps her foot, and causes the mountain below to crumble down. Yuta escapes, and at first Maruna thinks she did something to him. She explains that he used a Chaos-related skill, that he is less of a Garuda since his development, and that they must stop him before he becomes an even bigger monster. She then asks Maruna if he has some idea of where he disappeared to. Clophe makes the observation that Samphati is much more respectful than the arrogant Maruna, even bowing to Sagara, in spite of being from an enemy clan. She also mentions that they will be relying on her to break Rindhallow's barriers. Maruna argues with Samphati that the other Garuda nastikas are not on board with Akasha's plan to revive Garuda by eliminating his other two children, and that Garuda himself would be opposed to it. She decides that Maruna will not help her find Yuta, so she tells him she has her own ways of finding him, and teleports away. Samphati, wings out, searches for Yuta by watching the planet surface from space. Chapter 29: Isle of Myths (no summary yet) Chapter 30: Falling Petals (no summary yet) Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine (no summary yet) References